Un sens à leur vie
by lasurvolte
Summary: [UA] Derek a perdu toute sa famille en une seule nuit, un désastre qui va le détruire de l'intérieur, le forcer à vivre seul. Jusqu'au jour où il entend un bébé pleurer dans la forêt et qu'il décide de le sauver...
1. Un sens à sa vie

**Titre : **Un sens à sa vie.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Genre : **UA

**Note : **mini spoil saison 1?

**Prompt :** De la vérité ou du mensonge, je ne sais ce qui me dérangeait le plus.

* * *

Derek du haut de ses seize ans avait des préoccupations d'adolescents, malgré le fait qu'il soit un loup garou. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de parfois tenir tête à ses parents, de vouloir faire la fête, de chercher l'amour et de trainer avec ses amis. D'essayer l'alcool ou la cigarette, même si aucun des deux n'avait de l'effet sur son organisme, ne faisant que lui donner un mauvais goût dans la bouche – le faisant bien vite arrêter. Tant pis pour ce que pensaient ses pairs.

Ainsi quand le pire était arrivé, Derek se trouvait à une fête avec des amis, la musique était si forte qu'il n'avait pas entendu les hurlements de sa famille. Il n'avait rien su, et avait dansé avec des filles, s'était amusé avec ses amis, puis il avait dormi sur place. Au matin, il était rentré chez lui. Il pensait à sa petite sœur qui allait encore râler parce qu'elle détestait quand il dormait ailleurs, à sa grande sœur qui allait le chambrer, ou à ses parents qui ne pourraient pas s'empêcher de renifler son odeur pour essayer de deviner ce qu'il avait fait de sa soirée. Il pensait à tout ça quand il arriva devant chez lui, comprenant enfin que cette odeur affreuse de brûlé venait de sa maison.

De sa maison entourée de policiers et de pompiers, de sa maison dont il ne restait que des décombres.

Derek cru qu'il était entrain de faire un cauchemar, il s'approcha et attendit que sa famille arrive pour le rassurer, pour lui dire qu'ils avaient perdu la maison mais que tout allait bien. Sa famille ne vint jamais. Les gens parlaient entre eux et Derek captait quelques phrases :

- Tous morts…

- Pas un ne s'en est sortit…

- Quelle tragédie…

- Quelqu'un sait comment le feu a démarré ?

- Accident ?

- C'est affreux…

- Une famille complète…

Derek écoutait sans y croire. Il devait aller voir, vérifier par lui-même. Il s'approcha et les gens qui le virent l'appelèrent, voulurent lui interdirent les lieux, ceux qui le reconnurent essayèrent de le consoler, mais Derek voulait voir et il avançait. S'énervant contre quiconque le retiendrait. On fini par le laisser y aller. Derek entra dans la maison dont il ne restait pas grand-chose. La puanteur de mort le prit aux narines, au-delà des odeurs de cendre et de brûlé et Derek dût se rendre à l'évidence. Il continua d'avancer et tomba sur son premier cadavre, un corps carbonisé, dont il ne restait pas grand-chose, il n'aurait même pas su dire s'il s'agissait de sa mère, d'un oncle, ou de n'importe qui d'autre. Il avait toujours vécu avec eux et aujourd'hui il ne reconnaissait même pas la personne qu'il avait sous les yeux. L'odeur ne l'aidait pas, des relents pestilentiels de fumés, mais pas le moindre parfum humain. Derek tomba à genoux et s'accrocha à ce cadavre, sans savoir quoi faire d'autre. Ce n'était pas possible, pas sa famille. Pas toute sa famille. En une nuit, en si peu de temps. Il ne pouvait pas tout perdre comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

Un des policiers vint pour le détacher du corps et le faire sortir des ruines. Derek était dans un état secondaire et se laissa faire. Il laissa les gens s'occuper de lui, passer une couverture sur ses épaules, lui parler gentiment, lui proposer à boire ou à manger, essayer de le consoler, de l'aider, lui poser des questions. Il était dans un état second, refusant de croire ce qu'il venait d'arriver, parce que le croire serait l'accepter et la douleur serait trop atroce. Il y avait forcément une explication logique à cela. Ce n'était pas sa famille qui était morte.

- L'incendie s'est déclarée cette nuit, je suis désolé.

Derek savait bien que l'homme qui parlait était soulagé. Soulagé qu'une telle chose soit arrivée à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui-même. Il était désolé oui, mais surtout il avait pitié.

- Pauvre gosse, dit quelqu'un.

- Perdre toute sa famille comme ça, c'est horrible.

Derek avait envie de crier qu'il n'avait pas perdu toute sa famille, qu'il…

Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, une colère intense enfla dans son cœur.

Qu'il ne pouvait pas être le seul survivant.

Que bientôt Cora allait se jeter dans ses jambes et réclamer des câlins, que Laura allait le taquiner et le décoiffer juste pour le faire râler, que sa mère le regarderait avec fierté et son père lui montrerait à quel point il l'aimait. Bientôt ses oncles, ses tantes et ses cousins arriveraient en rigolant et l'embarqueraient avec eux.

- Pauvre gamin. Vraiment. C'est horrible, horrible.

- Il aurait mieux valu qu'il meure lui aussi.

Et ces gens qui parlaient, qui disaient des vérités qui faisaient mal. Il aurait mieux valu qu'il meure avec sa famille plutôt que devoir supporter leur mort à tous, tout seul, sans personne.

En quelques heures, en rien de temps, il n'avait plus rien, seul le vide, la tristesse et la colère. La rage.

- Au moins il est vivant… Il pourra se reconstruire, vivre sa vie.

Mensonge. Horrible mensonge. Il était vivant mais comment pourrait-il reconstruire quoi que ce soit ?

De la vérité, ou du mensonge, il ne savait pas ce qui le dérangeait le plus. La vérité était trop dure, le mensonge faisait trop mal. Derek ne pourrait plus jamais sourire ou avoir envie de vivre. Il en était persuadé.

La douleur était trop atroce, trop dur. Il essaya de l'ignorer, de la transformer en rage, en soif de vengeance, pour réussir à la supporter.

Fatigué de la sollicitude des gens autour de lui, fatigué de leur discours, de leurs questions sur son avenir, où irait-il ? Que ferait-il ? Comment allait-il vivre maintenant ? Ne connaissait-il pas quelqu'un qui pourrait l'héberger ?

Non il n'y avait personne, parce que tous ceux qui l'auraient accepté, vivaient là. Ses amis n'avaient pas d'importance face à sa meute et Derek ne voulait plus voir personne. Alors il se releva, et ne laissa personne le retenir. Il s'enfuit.

Il savait qu'il n'avait que seize ans, mais il se débrouillerait seul à partir de maintenant. Impossible de compter sur qui que ce soit, et un loup garou ne pouvait pas aller vivre en foyer, pas moyen. Bien sûr les humains le recherchèrent, mais ils ne le trouveraient jamais parce qu'il connaissait trop bien la forêt, parce qu'il ne les laisserait pas le découvrir.

Derek vécu quelques jours dans la forêt, revenant parfois discrètement vers sa maison, espérant que tout aurait changé, espérant découvrir que tout n'avait été qu'un cauchemar, une illusion. Mais chaque fois il tombait sur les ruines et jamais l'odeur de mort ne se dissipait. Pourtant les pompiers avaient emporté les cadavres, mais elle flottait toujours là, pour que Derek n'oublie pas. Ils sont tous morts, tu as tout perdu, tu n'as plus rien. _Tu es seul._

Seul au monde.

C'est au bout d'une semaine, alors qu'il cherchait de quoi se nourrir, que Derek l'entendit. Un bébé pleurait. Au milieu de la forêt, il y avait une toute petite chose entrain de crier à pleins poumons. Soit les pumas allaient le manger, soit il mourrait de faim, de soif et les charognards se chargeraient de sa chair. Curieux, Derek chercha l'enfant, et il tomba sur une voiture écrasée contre un arbre. Elle avait du quitter la route et foncer dans le premier obstacle qu'elle trouvait. Derek reconnu l'odeur immédiatement. Au-delà du sang, de l'huile, de l'essence, de la sève d'arbre. C'était cette puanteur qu'il sentait depuis une semaine chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de sa maison. La mort. Mais le bébé continuait de crier.

Derek s'approcha, une femme était encastrée contre son volant, en sang. C'était elle la morte. Le bébé était derrière elle, un petit enfant d'environ deux ans, pas plus. Derek savait qu'il aurait dût appeler les secours, que ce bébé devait appartenir à quelqu'un, qu'il devait avoir une famille lui aussi. Mais cette femme devait être sa mère et elle était morte, et si ça se trouve il était seul. Il était également tout seul. Que feraient les secours alors ? Ce môme finirait à l'orphelinat, serait adopté, sans doute serait-il heureux quand même.

Sans doute.

Mais Derek se transforma en loup garou et utilisa ses pouvoirs pour arracher la portière de la voiture. L'enfant s'arrêta immédiatement de pleurer. Il regarda Derek avec des gros yeux, plus curieux qu'effrayé.

Le bébé n'avait pas l'air blessé, contrairement à sa mère il semblait avoir échappé au pire, peut-être à cause de sa petite taille qui l'avait protégé. Derek arracha sa ceinture :

- Tu vas venir avec moi.

Le petit acquiesça, presque confiant. Derek le souleva dans ses bras et le prit contre lui. L'enfant avait seulement une bosse sur la tête et Derek posa doucement sa main sur ses cheveux :

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui. Répondit l'enfant d'une voix encore sanglotante.

Derek commença à s'éloigner de la voiture mais le bébé se remit à hurler :

- Maman maman maman !

Le loup garou ne savait pas quoi faire.

- Ta maman ne peut pas venir avec nous.

- Maman maman maman ! Insista l'enfant.

- Elle ne peut pas, elle va rester là, et quelqu'un va venir la chercher. Toi je t'emmène. Tu veux un bonbon ?

- Non. Maman !

- Une glace alors ? Je vais t'acheter une glace d'accord ? Et ensuite ...

Ensuite, il ne savait pas. Il vivait dans cette forêt maintenant et l'enfant ne pourrait pas vivre avec lui. Le petit continuait à pleurer et appeler sa mère, mais Derek continuait de s'éloigner et au bout d'un moment l'enfant prit son pouce et se calma dans ses bras. Derek essuya ses larmes et l'emmena avec lui.

Il savait que ses parents avaient un entrepôt à l'extérieur de la ville, il pourrait vivre là avec l'enfant. Derek se souvenait que là bas c'était grand, qu'il y avait des meubles. Sa famille l'utilisait pour les loups garou, quand au début ils ne se maîtrisaient pas. L'endroit était plutôt loin de tout mais ils seraient tranquilles.

Derek n'y avait plus pensé, trop affligé par la perte de toute sa meute, mais trouver l'enfant l'avait ramené à la réalité, l'avait forcé à trouver une solution.

Pour lui et le petit qui venait de s'endormir dans ses bras.

Derek arriva à l'entrepôt, trouva les clés cachés sous une planche et y pénétra. Il allongea l'enfant sur l'unique lit et mit une couverture sur lui. Puis il se posa sur le canapé et s'endormit à son tour.

ooo

Plus tard Derek dût aller faire des courses, emmenant l'enfant avec lui – il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul. Ils allèrent dans un tout petit magasin discret et le loup garou acheta à manger pour eux deux, et des ustensiles obligatoires pour survivre (de quoi se laver, de quoi préparer à manger, quelques habits et quelques jouets pour l'enfant…). Le petit était assez sage, comme s'il comprenait que quelque chose de terrible était arrivé mais que le monsieur était là pour l'aider.

- Monsieur aboi !

- M'appelle pas monsieur, moi c'est Derek.

- Dedek !

- Derrrrek

- Dedek !

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et demanda :

- Et toi tu t'appelles comment ?

- Tiles !

- Tiles ?

- Non ! Tiles !

Derek fronça les sourcils :

- Tiles ? Répéta-t-il encore.

L'enfant se fâcha :

- Non non non ! Tiles ! Insista-t-il.

Derek réfléchit un moment puis essaya :

- Stiles ?

- Oui ! Tiles, applaudit l'enfant.

- Stiles ?

- Oui oui oui !

- D'accord Stiles.

L'enfant éclata de rire content et Derek su qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il avait bien fait de garder cet enfant. Stiles serait heureux avec lui. Et Derek ne serait plus seul.

- Très bien Stiles. Tu as soif c'est ça ?

- Oui !

Alors Derek décida de s'occuper de Stiles, cela lui donnerait un but, un sens à sa vie.

- Dedek ! A faim !

- Derrrrrrrrrrrek… !

Fin.

L'autatrice : voici une petite UA qui je l'espère vous plaira. Elle fonctionnera par petit chapitre dans ce genre là, qui se suivront mais qui raconteront toujours une petite tranche de vie sur Derek et Stiles et la façon dont ils vont vivre ensemble. Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous préciser qu'il n'y aura pas d'histoire d'amour (ce serait vraiment hyper glauque ôo). Voilà, ce chapitre est un peu comme un prologue pour expliquer leur rencontre et d'autres viendront. Je ne sais pas combien, peut-être qu'un jour je m'arrêterai comme ça, mais j'espère que chaque petit morceau de vie que j'aurai écris vous plaira.


	2. Tendresse

**Titre : **Tendresse

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Genre : **UA

**Prompt :** Gros câlin.

* * *

Stiles pleurait beaucoup la nuit. Derek l'entendait, pas parce que ça le réveillait mais parce que de toute façon il ne dormait pas beaucoup. Dormir lui donnait des cauchemars.

Depuis qu'il s'était installé avec le bébé dans l'entrepôt, il s'était arrangé pour acheter quelques meubles. Il avait investit dans un plus grand lit, jetant l'ancien, afin que lui et le bébé puisse dormir dans le même lit. D'abord parce que Stiles semblait refuser dormir loin de lui, et ensuite parce que lui-même avait peur de se retrouver seul – c'est-à-dire loin du bébé. Puis il avait acheté des couches, parce qu'il n'était pas agréable de se réveiller avec un lit tout mouillé et de la pisse jusque dans les chaussettes.

Petit à petit il avait lu des livres pour apprendre à s'occuper d'un enfant, avait acheté des yaourts pour le goûter, une poussette pour les promenades, mettait Stiles à la sieste, pensait à le mettre sur le pot de temps à autre, et n'oubliait jamais le doudou quand il sortait avec le petit.

Mais pour les cauchemars, Derek ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Quand Stiles pleurait dans son sommeil et appelait :

- Papa, maman…

Il se sentait impuissant.

Derek avait lu les journaux, la mère de Stiles avait été retrouvé au bout de quelques jours, il n'y avait par contre rien au sujet du bébé. Sans doute avait-on supposé que l'enfant avait été mangé par des bêtes dans la forêt. Raison de plus pour Derek de garder le petit, il était en sécurité avec lui, et Derek trouverait un moyen de le consoler.

Par exemple il prenait le doudou de Stiles et essayait de le faire rire en le bougeant et racontant des histoires avec lui.

- Ben il faut pas pleurer bébé Stiles, faisait-il dire au doudou, tout va bien, tu es avec Derek tu as vu. Tu n'es pas tout seul.

Le petit prenait son doudou et le serrait contre lui, s'endormait, et se remettait à pleurer dans son sommeil. Ca ne marchait pas, il avait bien remarqué, mais il continuait d'essayer, cherchant un moyen pour que le petit se sente mieux.

Derek avait prit l'habitude de lui lire une histoire tous les soirs. Il avait acheté quelques livres pour enfant, choisissant des sujets légers : des histoires de grenouilles, de princesses, de dragons, et des sujets un peu moins léger : des histoires sur les cauchemars, sur l'adoption, ou encore le handicap. Le petit choisissait celle qu'il voulait que Derek lui lise, et si jamais il voyait que Derek allait oublier, il réclamait :

- Dedek, histoi' !

- Derek, grognait Derek.

- Dedek, répétait le petit.

Et Derek haussait les épaules, il prenait l'album, installait l'enfant près de lui et lui lisait l'histoire. Souvent le petit réclamait qu'il lui lise plusieurs fois, avant de s'endormir la tête contre le torse de Derek, le pouce dans la bouche.

- Je suis pas un oreiller, murmurait Derek.

Puis il couchait l'enfant, le bordait, et s'allongeait à côté de lui.

Durant la nuit, alors qu'il somnolait mais ne dormait jamais vraiment, il vérifiait souvent que Stiles avait son doudou avec lui, il remettait la couverture sur lui, repoussait ses cheveux en arrière. Mais Stiles finissait toujours par se mettre à pleurer et appeler son papa et sa maman. Et Derek restait bêtement à côté de lui sans savoir comment réagir.

Derek avait cherché des albums qui aideraient Stiles à se sentir plus heureux, moins angoissé. Il avait trouvé un livre qui parlait du deuil et qui racontait l'histoire d'un enfant qui avait perdu sa maman. Quand Derek raconta l'histoire à Stiles, ce dernier attrapa le livre et de colère le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Puis il avait boudé Derek. Le lendemain, Stiles avait piétiné le livre et arraché toutes les pages. Et toute la journée il s'était montré colérique, énervé, il avait même frappé Derek et l'appelait _« méchant Dedek »,_ lui disait _« je te déteste »,_ et avait recraché tout ce qu'il avait mangé.

Derek ne savait pas comment réagir, il avait pensé aider Stiles avec cet album, mais il avait juste empiré les choses. Et la nuit le bébé continua de faire des cauchemars.

Heureusement très vite, Stiles se calma, il recommença à être gentil, à appeler _« Dedek »_ pour qu'il lui raconte des histoires, ou parce qu'il avait faim, soif, envie d'aller au pot.

Derek décida finalement de parler du sujet lui-même. Il installa l'enfant près de lui sur le lit, comme il le faisait quand il allait raconter une histoire. Stiles cherchait l'album des yeux mais Derek lui expliqua qu'ils allaient juste parler ce soir là.

- On va parler de ta maman, fit Derek.

- Elle est où maman ? Demanda l'enfant.

- Ta maman est décédée, répondit Derek. Elle a eut un accident, elle a beaucoup saigné et du coup elle est morte.

Le bébé regarda Derek en fronçant les sourcils comme s'il cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il lui racontait.

- Elle va bientôt veni' che'cher Tiles?

- Non Stiles. Morte ça veut dire qu'elle ne viendra plus jamais. Ta maman ne respire plus, ne bouge plus.

- Elle aime pu Tiles ? Fit Stiles avec une toute petite voix.

- Bien sûr que si, ta maman t'aime de tout son cœur, mais elle est morte alors elle ne peut plus venir.

L'enfant commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux et Derek passa une main dans ses cheveux :

- Maman est mo'te.

- Oui Stiles, je suis désolé.

- Et papa ?

Derek ne savait pas.

- Je ne sais pas, je pense qu'il va bien.

- Papa veni' che'cher Tiles ?

Il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs alors Derek répondit :

- Je ne sais pas.

Stiles se mit finalement à pleurer et à réclamer sa maman et son papa. Cette fois-ci il était bien réveillé, mais encore une fois Derek ne sut pas quoi faire, il se sentait tellement impuissant.

C'est Stiles qui lui donna la solution en se blottissant contre lui pour pleurer. Alors Derek le serra dans ses bras et lui fit un gros câlin. Stiles se calma contre lui au bout d'un moment et s'endormit dans ses bras.

Dorénavant quand Stiles faisait des cauchemars la nuit, Derek lui faisait un gros câlin et Stiles finissait par se calmer et dormir plus tranquillement. Derek avait oublié que les câlins c'était ce que sa sœur préférait dans la nuit quand elle avait peur, c'était ce que lui-même aimait quand il se sentait mal, bien qu'il ait seize ans. Stiles avait besoin de tendresse, il n'avait que deux ans après tout, et Derek se décida de lui donner cette tendresse qu'il réclamait. Parce qu'il n'avait plus que Stiles.

Fin.

L'autatrice : voilà un deuxième chapitre entre le mignon et le triste. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.


	3. S'apprivoiser

**Titre : **S'apprivoiser.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Genre : **UA

**Prompt :** Il n'y a plus de chocolat.

* * *

Derek n'allait plus au lycée. Du jour au lendemain il avait disparu de l'établissement, n'avait plus revu ses amis, et avait coupé son portable pour que personne ne le retrouve. Mais il y avait des jours où l'école lui manquait. Maintenant il ne faisait plus de basket, il n'avait plus de cours, et il ne parlait qu'à Stiles tous les jours. Derek avait oublié ce que c'était que de s'amuser avec des potes, à force.

Il avait perdu toute sa famille ce soir là. Mais il avait également perdu toute sa vie.

S'il n'avait pas besoin de travailler, sachant où trouver l'argent de l'héritage laissé par sa meute, pas réellement besoin non plus d'apprendre à l'école, sa vie sociable lui manquait par moment. Il s'était acheté un ballon de basket et avait installé un panier dans l'entrepôt, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Parfois Stiles lui lançait la balle, mais ce n'était pas pareil non plus. Stiles n'avait pas de force, il ne savait pas viser, il lançait et ça lui suffisait pour rire aux éclats et s'amuser, Derek, lui, aurait voulu avoir toute une équipe, des potes avec qui partager le ballon et des ennemis à défier.

Stiles était trop petit pour faire l'un ou l'autre. Mais Derek n'en voulait pas à Stiles, il n'avait plus que Stiles.

L'enfant se retrouvait alors à être à la fois sa famille et son meilleur ami, il était son fils, son frère, son pote, tout à la fois. Quand il faisait des bêtises, Derek devait le réprimander, quand il voulait jouer, Derek devait l'amuser. L'empêcher de devenir capricieux quand il était dans les magasins et voulait absolument quelque chose, sans tout lui refuser non plus. Trouver un juste milieu.

Eduquer un enfant de deux ans n'était pas du tout de tout repos et des fois Derek se mettait à détester cette vie. Il n'avait que seize ans, il aurait dût être celui qu'on éduque. Pourtant sans Stiles, il serait seul, totalement seul, désespérément seul. Impossible de l'abandonner, impossible de s'en séparer. Derek avait besoin de Stiles comme de l'air qu'on respire, de l'eau qu'on boit, il en avait besoin pour vivre, pour donner un sens à cette nouvelle existence.

Jamais plus il ne pourrait revivre comme avant. Retourner au lycée ne lui rendrait pas sa famille, ses amis ne pourraient pas le comprendre et Derek finirait par en avoir marre. Il le savait. Sa vie avait changé à tout jamais, jouer au basket avec quelques potes ne ramènerait pas le bonheur qu'on lui avait volé.

Alors il faisait avec cette nouvelle vie. Il changeait Stiles quand il avait fait pipi dans sa culotte par accident, il l'emmenait faire des promenades, il lui faisait prendre des bains, et parfois lui accordait quelques caprices. Puis il se mettait à s'inquiéter pour lui, cette fois par exemple où Stiles était tombé et s'était écorché le genou et que Derek avait un peu paniqué – juste pour un tout petit bobo. Ou bien quand il l'avait retrouvé entrain d'essayer de monter sur la table pour attraper les gâteaux et qu'il l'avait disputé un peu fort parce qu'il avait eut peur qu'il tombe et se blesse.

Stiles était le centre de son monde, s'il se faisait mal ou venait à disparaître, Derek ne le supporterait pas. Même s'il le fatiguait par moment, même s'il se retrouvait parfois impuissant face à Stiles, et qu'il en voulait souvent à ses parents de l'avoir laissé seul avec ce crétin de môme.

Stiles pouvait pleurer longtemps, crier fort, réclamer sans arrêt, jusqu'à rendre Derek dingue. Comme cette fois-là où il n'y avait plus de chocolat et que Stiles avait précisément envie de chocolat.

- Dedek, du chocolat !

Avait-il demandé, puis demandé, demandé, demandé. En pleurant, en criant, en suppliant, en tapant dans les murs, en sautant sur le lit, en tournant en rond, en montant sur la table. Il voulait du chocolat. Maintenant. Tout de suite.

Un dimanche.

Derek avait eut beau le punir, lui mettre une petite fessée, le mettre au coin ou l'engueuler, rien n'avait fonctionné. Rien du tout. En plus de se sentir épuisé à la fin de la journée, il se sentait nul. Tellement nul. Il n'était même pas capable de contrôler un gamin de deux ans à peine. Il n'était certes pas son père, mais il était persuadé qu'il n'y avait pas pire père que lui de toute façon, dans tout le pays.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas deviner qu'il avait hérité d'un gosse hyperactif, qui parfois était difficile à calmer.

Le lundi, Derek avait emmené Stiles pour acheter du chocolat. Mais ça avait été trop tard, il n'en voulait plus. C'était à devenir complètement fou, et pourtant Derek n'abandonna pas. Il aimait Stiles, malgré tout.

Et puis Stiles pouvait sourire et rire pour un rien. Par exemple il voyait une grosse araignée, la prenait sur sa main et ouvrait grand des yeux, impressionné :

- gnégné !

Puis il courait vers Derek pour lui montrer :

- 'Ega'de Dedek, gnégné !

- Araigné, disait Derek.

- Baigné ! répétait Stiles. On peut la ga'der ?

Les autres enfants voulaient un chien ou chat, à la limite un poisson. Stiles avait toujours envie de garder des animaux que n'importe qui d'autre aurait détestés. Des araignées, des limaces, il avait même trouvé un cafard une fois.

Et puis il aimait que Derek joue avec lui aussi. Derek se transformait en loup garou pour l'amuser et Stiles éclatait de rire et courait en faisant semblant d'avoir peur :

- Aus'cou', aus'cou c'est louloup !

Et quand il voulait que Derek se transforme, il appuyait sa main sur sa jambe ou son bras et réclamait :

- Fait louloup, fait louloup.

- Le mot magique ?

- Titoplait !

Alors Derek se transformait et Stiles se marrait.

D'autres fois Derek l'attrapait et faisait semblant de le manger, puis il le chatouillait jusqu'à épuiser Stiles, qui hurlait de rire.

Et ils jouaient à d'autres jeux tous les deux, qui amusaient Stiles et rendait un peu de bonheur à Derek. Parce qu'entendre rire Stiles apaisait un peu son cœur.

Stiles avait parfois du mal à s'arrêter, il voulait jouer, jouer, jouer et Derek était alors obligé de le disputer.

- Maintenant c'est fini, on ne joue plus, tu dois manger.

Et Stiles boudait. Un peu. Pas trop longtemps. Il n'était pas un mauvais gosse, il était simplement beaucoup trop nerveux.

Et par moment, Stiles réclamait simplement des câlins, de la tendresse. Il s'asseyait sur le canapé à côté de Derek, se mettait à teusser son pouce et attrapait le tee-shirt de Derek un peu comme s'il s'était agit de son nouveau doudou. Alors le loup garou lui faisait un câlin ou lui caressait les cheveux. Stiles était content. Derek aussi.

Parfois c'était dur, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, il arrivait qu'à la fin de la journée, ils finissent l'un en pleure et l'autre désespéré, mais les bons moments étaient ce qu'ils retenaient. Une bonne nuit de sommeil, un câlin de Stiles à Derek, et tout était oublié.

Certes Derek n'allait plus à l'école, toute sa vie avait changé, fini le basket, les sorties entre amis, fini les cours, les conversations futiles et pas prises de tête, fini les béguins pour des filles quelconques.

Mais dans sa nouvelle vie, il avait Stiles et Stiles avait Derek.

Et tous les deux s'apprivoisèrent, apprirent à vivre ensemble, à s'aimer tout simplement.

Fin.

L'autatrice : voilà un petit chapitre encore tout tendre, j'aime beaucoup écrire sur eux, et faire un bébé Stiles. N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive pour la suite.


	4. Maladie

**Titre : **Maladie.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Genre : **UA

**Prompt :** L'espoir suffit.

* * *

Stiles tomba malade. Un rhume. Un petit rhume de rien du tout. Derek se contenta de le forcer à se moucher et de lui donner du doliprane. Il pensait que tout irait bien. Le bébé était assez énergique et fort, un rhume ce n'était pas grand-chose.

Le rhume dura. Stiles toussait et se mouchait beaucoup. Il râlait :

- Dedek j'ai de la nique beu'k !

Et en disant ça il se mettait le doigt dans le nez et ensuite dans la bouche.

- Ah non Stiles, c'est dégoûtant. Tu te mouches !

- Mais Tiles a de la nique !

Derek prenait de l'essuie tout, lui essuyait le nez et le faisait souffler.

Derek était sûr qu'il s'en sortirait tout seul. Stiles allait bien, éternuait et se mouchait beaucoup, toussait un peu. Il n'avait pas de fièvre, et les dolipranes le guériraient.

Ce ne fut pas le cas. La toux empira doucement, et la fièvre arriva. Stiles allait encore bien mais Derek commençait à s'inquiéter. Il lui fit prendre des bains, l'emballa dans des couvertures chaudes, lui fit boire du lait au chocolat avec du miel, et acheta d'autres médicaments.

- Tu te sens bien ? Demandait-il sans arrête à Stiles.

- Oui ça va. Dedek pas inquiet !

Malgré toutes les précautions de Derek, la fièvre augmenta de plus en plus, le rhume se changea en grippe. Une très mauvaise grippe pour un tout petit bébé de deux ans. Stiles allait mal, très mal, et ça se voyait. Il toussait tout le temps, il était brûlant de fièvre, il ne cessait de transpirer et n'avait plus la force de manger. Quand Derek le soulevait pour le changer, lui faire prendre un bain, ou le mettre sur le pot, il le trouvait tout mou et tout léger et cela l'effrayait. Derek n'avait plus le choix, il devait emmener Stiles au médecin, il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Derek regarda dans le bottin les médecins et leurs horaires puis se décida pour l'un d'entre eux, dont le cabinet n'était pas trop loin et qui ne prenait pas sur rendez-vous.

Il installa le bébé dans sa poussette, il l'avait emballé dans des couvertures pour qu'il n'ait pas froid et lui avait mis un bonnet en laine sur la tête. Et Derek emmena Stiles au médecin. Ils attendirent tous les deux dans la salle d'attente que le docteur prenne en charge le bébé.

En attendant, Derek lisait le journal, qui parlait du shérif John Stilinski qui avait résolu une enquête dernièrement. Le journaliste écrivait que l'homme se réfugiait dans le travail depuis la perte de sa femme Claudia et son fils Genim. Derek le plaignait, il savait ce que c'était de perdre sa famille, la douleur que l'on ressentait. Heureusement, lui il avait trouvé bébé Stiles. Il caressa les cheveux de l'enfant qu'il avait assis à côté de lui et qui paraissait vraiment aller de plus en plus mal.

- Je te protégerai Stiles, on va te guérir.

Le docteur, qui était en fait une doctoresse, finit par les faire entrer dans son cabinet. Maëve – c'était ainsi qu'elle se prénommait – était une gentille femme très douce, qui rassura à la fois Stiles et Derek.

- Tu es son grand frère ?

Derek ne nia pas.

- Nos parents sont occupés, dit-il comme explication pour qu'elle ne pose pas trop de question.

Maëve en resta là pour le moment, puis ausculta le bébé. Stiles toussait, était vraiment mal et bouillant.

- Il va s'en sortir ? Demanda Derek avec de la panique dans la voix.

- Il est vraiment très malade, répondit le médecin doucement, on va sans doute devoir l'hospitaliser.

Derek sentit une boule dans son estomac :

- Il est vraiment si mal ? Il n'avait qu'un rhume.

- Il a du mal à respirer, il est brulant, je pense qu'il a une pneumonie.

- Il va s'en sortir n'est ce pas ? Répéta Derek.

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que j'appelle une ambulance, il sera soigné à l'hôpital. Cela devrait aller.

Mais elle ne paraissait pas sûre et Derek eut peur.

Peur de perdre Stiles, de le voir mourir, lui qui était devenu son tout, sa seule famille, son seul ami, il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Il en crèverait.

L'ambulance arriva plutôt vite et Derek partit avec Stiles. Les médecins prirent le bébé en charge et Derek dût rester en salle d'attente. Il allait devenir cinglé de ne pas savoir. Il essayait d'écouter, mais il avait tellement peur que les bruits se perdaient et se mélangeaient. Il tapait du pied sur le sol quand soudain quelqu'un lui mit une tasse de chocolat sous le nez.

- Tiens prends ça, ça te réchauffera.

Une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et bouclés le regardait en souriant. Derek accepta le chocolat mais avait la gorge trop nouée pour vraiment le boire.

- Je suis Melissa, se présenta la femme en s'asseyant à côté de lui, je suis infirmière et je travaille ici.

Derek hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il écoutait.

- Stiles c'est ton petit frère ?

Il ne répondit pas et ne nia pas.

- J'ai un fils du même âge. Il s'appelle Scott, il tombe tout le temps malade et en plus il fait de l'asthme, mais il s'en sort toujours très bien. Je suis sûr que Stiles va aussi très bien s'en sortir.

Derek serra la tasse plus fort. Qu'est ce qu'elle en savait ? Et si c'était trop tard ? Et si les médecins ne pouvaient rien faire et que Stiles mourrait de sa pneumonie ? Il était si petit, il n'avait que deux ans.

Derek ne le verrait plus jamais sourire, il ne lui ferait plus jamais de câlin, il ne surprendrait plus Stiles entrain de faire des bêtises, et ils ne pourraient plus jouer à « louloup ». Perdre Stiles, c'était perdre cette deuxième vie qu'il avait reconstruit petit à petit avec le bébé. Ce n'était tout simplement pas acceptable, pas supportable. Ca ferait tellement mal. Trop mal.

Melissa caressa les cheveux de Derek :

- Parfois, l'espoir suffit. Stiles s'en sortira.

Bizarrement cette petite phrase calma un peu Derek, le rassura. Il bu doucement le chocolat qu'elle lui avait apporté. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison, que parfois l'espoir suffisait.

Derek attendit longtemps avant qu'il puisse voir Stiles. Le bébé était sous respirateur, les médecins lui avaient injecté des médicaments et veillaient à son état – qui, selon eux, était stable.

- Vos parents vont-ils bientôt venir ? Demanda l'un des docteurs.

- Nos parents sont partis plutôt loin pour le moment, répondit Derek évasif.

Cela ne satisfaisait pas les médecins, mais tout ce que Derek voulait c'était que Stiles aille mieux, et si l'hôpital s'inquiétait des frais, il avait assez d'argent pour les payer.

Une semaine passa avant que Stiles ne commence à guérir et Derek sentit ses maux de ventre, dues à l'inquiétude, diminuer. Il avait à peine mangé durant ce temps, à peine dormi, il n'avait jamais quitté le chevet de Stiles et répondait peu aux questions des médecins sur leur famille. Leur boulot c'était de soigner, pas de s'occuper de leur histoire. Mais évidemment, ils ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher, il fallait que les docteurs fouillent, qu'ils cherchent, qu'ils se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas.

Stiles était en train de guérir, d'aller mieux, il dormait moins, mangeait mieux, parlait plus, respirait normalement.

- Dedek fait louloup ! Réclamait-il, preuve qu'il allait mieux.

C'est pour cette raison que quand Derek entendit les médecins appeler les services sociaux et qu'il comprit que quelqu'un allait venir pour eux, il prit Stiles sous son bras, vola une poche de médicament, laissa de l'argent sur la table de nuit et s'enfuit avec le bébé.

Il ne voulait pas qu'on décide de leur vie pour eux, encore moins qu'on les sépare.

Stiles guérit complètement au plus grand soulagement de Derek. Melissa avait raison, parfois l'espoir suffisait.

Derek embrassa le front de l'enfant, décoiffa ses cheveux et le prit dans ses bras :

- Ne tombe plus malade Stiles, d'accord ?

- D'acco'd Dedek. Répondit le gamin.

Derek eut un sourire. Bon sang depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas sourit ? Il ne savait pas vraiment, mais Stiles allait mieux, était guérit et les choses s'arrangeaient. Ils étaient ensemble, encore. Alors oui, Derek eut un sourire, un vrai sourire.

Tout irait bien.

Fin.

L'autatrice : merci à Maëve d'être rentré dans l'histoire pour aider Stiles. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre.


	5. Jour de crise

**Titre : **Jour de crise.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Genre : **UA

**Prompt :** Arrête de beugler comme une vache

* * *

Stiles était mignon, la plupart du temps. Il insistait sur ses « Dedek ! », comme s'il refusait à tout prix de dire Derek, mais ça avait quelque chose de plutôt adorable finalement. La relation entre l'enfant et l'adolescent était forte. Forte parce qu'ils vivaient ensemble sans jamais voir personne d'autre, forte parce qu'ils ne pouvaient compter que l'un sur l'autre, forte parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux perdus leur famille.

Stiles était mignon, la plupart du temps. Et puis un rien pouvait gâcher la journée.

- Dedek, Tiles veut ça.

L'enfant montrait une souris d'ordinateur, dont il n'avait certainement pas besoin.

- On va pas acheter ça, Stiles.

- Si ! Tiles veut !

- Non Stiles, c'est inutile, ça sert à rien. Si tu veux un jouet je peux te prendre un ballon.

- Tiles veut ça ! Insista l'enfant.

Et quand Derek éloigna la poussette de la souris d'ordinateur, l'enfant se mit à crier :

- Noooon Tiles veut, Tiles veut !

- Stiles, c'est un caprice ça.

Mais l'enfant n'écoutait pas et se tortillait dans tous les sens pour se détacher, réussissant finalement à se libérer et courant pour aller attraper la souris.

- Tiles veut !

- Non Stiles, revient.

Stiles courait déjà dans le magasin :

- Tiles veuuuut, hurlait-il.

Et Derek dût abandonner la poussette et les courses pour le poursuivre. Le bébé fini par aller se cacher sous un rayon, où seul lui qui était tout petit pouvait se mettre. Pour Derek, pas moyen de l'attraper.

- Stiles sort de là, tu fais un caprice, tu n'es pas un gentil garçon.

- Tiles veut ça !

- Non Stiles ! Tu n'as pas besoin de ça, si tu es sage tu auras des bonbons.

- Veut pas bonbons, grogna-t-il.

Derek ne comprenait pas. Comment les choses pouvaient tourner comme ça pour une simple souris d'ordinateur dont ce maudit gosse n'avait pas besoin ? Comment pouvait-il refuser un jouet ou des friandises ? Qu'est ce que Derek avait fait de travers ? A quel moment ? Devait-il céder ? Avait-il le choix de toute façon ?

- Très bien Stiles, sort de là, je vais te l'acheter cette souris.

- V'aiment ?

- Oui, allez sors.

L'enfant regarda Derek avec méfiance, puis fini par sortir, le boitier de la souris serré très fort contre lui au cas où on essayerait de lui enlever, les larmes aux yeux.

Derek soupira :

- Allons à la caisse.

Ils récupérèrent la poussette et Stiles fut calme sur le chemin du retour.

Mais arrivé à la maison, il ne voulu pas manger le repas qu'avait cuisiné Derek.

- Veut jouer, veut jouer.

- D'abord on mange Stiles.

- Non, veut jouer, Tiles veut jouer, Tile veut jouer !

- Est-ce que tu es un débile a toujours répéter les mêmes choses ? Commença à s'énerver Derek.

L'enfant lui jeta un regard noir et balança son assiette par terre. Derek leva la main comme pour le gifler, prit par la colère qui montait en lui, mais s'arrêta. Il ne voulait pas frapper Stiles.

- C'est pas bien Stiles, tu es vilain, tu dois m'aider à ramasser.

Mais Stiles lui tira la langue et partit avec sa souris pour jouer avec, alors que ce n'était même pas un jeu. Derek essaya de se calmer en nettoyant les dégâts et en disant :

- Si tu as faim plus tard, tu n'auras rien, tant pis pour toi !

Stiles tapa du pied sur le sol en signe de provocation, pour lui montrer qu'il s'en fichait de ce qu'il lui disait. Derek sentit les griffes de son loup garou sortir, dût respirer une bonne vingtaine de fois pour se calmer.

Derek pensa que la crise était terminée, mais Stiles refusa ensuite de faire sa sieste, en signe de protestation il jeta sa couche – heureusement propre – à la tête de Derek, puis se mit à hurler et pleurer en même temps. Faisant hurler Derek à son tour :

- Arrête de beugler comme une vache !

Stiles hurla et pleura de plus belle et Derek cria contre lui.

- Arrête arrête bordel arrête !

Et tout empirait. Derek sentait ses crocs pousser, il avait envie d'arracher la tête de Stiles, de le faire taire, et il hurlait et grognait après lui. Stiles était entrain de le rendre dingue, complètement dingue. La goûte d'eau fut quand le petit leva la souris en l'air pour la lancer de toutes ses forces contre le mur.

- Tu m'as fais chier pour que j'achète cette putain de souris et maintenant tu la casses ? Hurla Derek ! Et bien tu sais quoi ? Démerde toi tout seul, DEMERDE TOI TU M'ENTENDS ?

Puis il sortit de leur chez eux en claquant si fort la porte qu'il en fit vibrer les murs.

Il devait courir, faire quelque chose, où le loup garou allait prendre le contrôle. Seulement au bout de dix minutes, il culpabilisait déjà et revenait, il ne pouvait pas laisser Stiles seul trop longtemps, il s'inquiétait _pour ce petit con_. Malgré tout.

L'odeur d'urine assaillit les narines de Derek, Stiles avait fait pipi dans son pantalon pendant son absence et en voyant Derek rentrer il se remit à pleurer.

Derek respira cent fois, souleva le bébé et le mit sur la table à langer qu'il avait acheté, pour le changer.

- Dedek je te déteste !

- Moi aussi je te déteste !

Stiles lui donna un coup de pied et la fessé partit. Derek s'en voulu aussitôt, mais il n'en pouvait plus, il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Stiles se remit à pleurer et pleurer et pleurer encore. Derek alla le coucher mais le petit continuait à pleurer et le loup garou savait que ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de la fessée. Mais aussi de la fatigue, du stress de Derek qu'il devait ressentir, de tout. Peut-être même qu'il chialait et pétait des câbles parce que ce môme de deux ans avait assisté à la mort de sa mère.

Et pendant une heure Derek chercha à le consoler, avec son doudou, avec des paroles gentilles et rassurantes, avec n'importe quoi. Stiles continuait de dire qu'il le détestait, à bouder, à pleurer. Pour ENFIN s'endormir.

_Enfin._

Alors Derek craqua pour de vrai. Des larmes de tristesses et de rages sortirent de ses yeux.

- Je te déteste sale gamin, chuchota-t-il à l'encontre de Stiles mais pas trop fort parce qu'il avait peur qu'il se réveille et que ça soit repartit pour un tour.

Il pleura, pleura, et il avait beau essuyer les larmes qui coulaient, elles revenaient plus vite et plus fort.

- J'en peux plus, gémit-il. J'en peux plus. Au secours. Que quelqu'un m'aide, que quelqu'un me sauve.

Mais personne ne viendrait, personne. Parce que toute sa famille était morte, toute entière. Il était seul, complètement seul, avec ce putain de gosse qui allait le rendre fou.

Il se souvenait de Cora, sa toute petite sœur, qui pouvait être tellement chiante par moment, mais il y avait les parents, il y avait Laura, il y avait les autres. Tout le monde pouvait aider, et son père et sa mère savaient toujours gérer ce genre de trucs. Ils savaient même le gérer lui, c'est pour dire.

Mais Derek ne savait pas y faire, il ne savait pas. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il était nul, et il s'en voulait. Parce que même si c'était dur, même si ce genre de journée faisait mal, il n'avait que Stiles. Et tout ce qu'il était capable de faire c'était de le faire pleurer, de lui mettre une fessée, de lui hurler dessus. Il n'avait que seize ans bordel, seize ans. Pourquoi est ce que tout ça lui tombait dessus ?

Pourquoi sur lui ?

Derek n'en pouvait plus, il avait mal, il n'arrêtait plus de pleurer, il n'arrivait plus à se calmer, à être moins en colère. Il avait besoin de Stiles, _il détestait Stiles._ Et puis Stiles avait ouvert ses yeux et Derek avait eut peur, il avait eut peur que le bébé recommence ses crises, il n'était pas sûr de le supporter, pas alors qu'il était tellement épuisé aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Mais Stiles ne se mit pas à pleurer, ni à faire d'autres caprices, il posa sa joue sur le genou de Derek :

- Pleu' pas Dedek, pleu' pas, Tiles dit pa'don. Pa'don.

Et Stiles se mit à genoux et embrassa la joue de Derek. Et lui fit un câlin.

- Pa'don, répéta-t-il. Tiles est sage maintenant.

Et Derek se laissa aller et serra le petit contre lui, et ils se bercèrent tous les deux.

- Je t'aime Dedek.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Derek.

Et ils s'endormirent tous les deux réconciliés, malgré une journée horrible où Stiles n'avait pas été mignon. Du tout.

Le lendemain Stiles prit ses crayons et une feuille et se mit à dessiner, un truc qui ressemblait vaguement à deux ronds avec des traits, mais pour lui, ce dessins voulait dire quelque chose et il vint l'offrir à Derek.

- Dedek. Tiens. C'est pou' toi.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Derek ayant du mal à faire semblant de trouver l'œuvre belle.

Et Stiles lui fit le plus grand de tous ses sourires pour répondre :

- C'est Dedek et Tiles. C'est nous. On est une famille !

Alors Derek ébouriffa Stiles, trouva que c'était les plus beaux dessins du monde et l'aimanta sur le frigo. Pour se rappeler.

Et quand parfois ça n'allait pas, quand parfois c'était dur, alors il regardait le dessin. Et pensait : on est une famille.

Alors les choses devenaient plus faciles.

Fin.

L'autatrice : parce que parfois c'est pas facile, c'est pas toujours facile et que je voulais le montrer. Que Stiles n'était pas toujours le super gosse qu'on aime. J'espère que vous avez aimé.


	6. Le poisson

**Titre : **Le poisson.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Genre : **UA

* * *

Un jour Derek avait acheté un poisson. Il s'était agit d'un des caprices de Stiles qui en passant devant des aquariums avait réclamé mais Derek avait trouvé l'idée bonne et il avait cédé. D'autant plus qu'habituellement Stiles s'intéressait plutôt aux araignées et autres bestioles moches. Un poisson à côté était plutôt sympathique.

C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient ramené chez eux un petit aquarium, de la nourriture et un poisson rouge. Stiles était content et ne cessait de coller son nez à l'aquarium :

- Petit poisson, petit poisson !

- Il faut lui trouver un nom Stiles, comment tu aimerais l'appeler ?

- Poisson.

- Mais encore ?

- Petit poisson.

Derek roula des yeux :

- Oui c'est un petit poisson, il faut lui trouver un nom d'accord ?

- Gâteau.

- Tu veux un gâteau ?

- Non gâteau ! Poisson s'appelle Gâteau.

Derek eut un fin sourire, évidemment. Gâteau. C'est ce que Stiles préférait manger.

Ils baptisèrent donc le troisième habitant de la maison Gâteau.

Stiles aimait aider Derek à nourrir Gâteau et ça l'amusait beaucoup de voir le poisson tourner dans son aquarium et attraper la nourriture. Quand il s'ennuyait, Stiles allait toujours mettre son nez contre l'aquarium pour regarder Gâteau vivre joyeusement sa petite vie de poisson. Des fois Stiles lui parlait :

- Gâteau est content ? Demandait-il.

- Gâteau a faim ?

- Gâteau tou'ne dedans son bocal !

Derek était amusé par le comportement de Stiles vis-à-vis du poisson. Et puis cela aidait Derek dans les pires moments, par exemple quand Stiles boudait toute nourriture :

- Regarde, Gâteau mange bien lui.

Du coup Stiles voulait imiter son poisson et mangeait bien aussi. Et quand Stiles faisait une bêtise, Derek lui montrait que Gâteau était sage, alors Stiles se calmait.

Cela ne fonctionnait pas toujours, mais cela aidait tout de même.

Un jour, Stiles, curieux, mit sa main dans le bocal et réussit à attraper le poisson. Il le sortit du bocal et Gâteau lui échappa des mains. Derek réagit instantanément, attrapa l'animal et le remit dans son aquarium. Puis il s'agenouilla devant Stiles pour lui parler :

- Il ne faut pas faire ça Stiles, c'est pas bien.

- Pou'quoi ? Tiles veut toucher Gâteau !

- Gâteau ne peut pas vivre hors du bocal. Un poisson ça doit rester dans l'eau, tu comprends ?

- Gâteau aime que l'eau ?

- Oui en quelque sorte. Sinon il va mourir.

- C'est quoi ?

- C'est être mort, il ne va plus bouger, ni respirer, ni rien.

- Comme maman ?

Derek prit Stiles dans ses bras, mais ne répondit pas. Il caressa les cheveux de l'enfants pendant quelques temps, puis se sépara de lui et se releva :

- Tu as compris Stiles, il faut laisser Gâteau dans son bocal.

Stiles hocha la tête puis parti jouer avec d'autres jouets. Derek ne savait pas vraiment ce que Stiles avait compris de ses paroles, mais il n'essaya plus de sortir Gâteau du bocal. Pas tout de suite, du moins.

Derek continuait de s'allonger aux côtés de Stiles, et de le consoler au beau milieu de la nuit, les cauchemars étaient tenaces. Lui-même continuait d'assez peu dormir, il n'y avait que quand Stiles avait été réellement fatigant dans la journée, qu'il finissait par s'écrouler au moins une ou deux heures. Dormant profondément et n'entendant plus rien de ce qu'il se passait autour, quand d'habitude il se contentait de somnoler et se réveillait au moindre mouvement.

Cette fois-là c'était les sanglots de Stiles qui avait fini par le sortir de ce trop lourd sommeil. Il avait ouvert les yeux, préparé à prendre le bébé dans ses bras, mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était plus dans le lit.

Derek se releva immédiatement, retrouvant l'enfant entrain de pleurer devant le bocal de Gâteau.

- Bouge Gâteau, bouge ! Disait-il au poisson.

Derek fixait l'aquarium où le poisson flottait sur le dos, mort.

Et Stiles pleurait et le suppliait de bouger.

- Titoplait, Tiles va êt' sage !

Mais bien sûr l'enfant pouvait être sage autant qu'il le voulait, le poisson ne bougerait plus jamais. Derek entoura Stiles de ses bras.

- Gâteau bouge pu, continua de pleurer le bébé.

Derek embrassa son crâne. Il pensait que le poisson était peut-être mort pendant la nuit, pour une raison x ou y.

- C'est Tiles. Tiles a so'tit Gâteau du bocal. Tiles voulait voi'.

- Tu voulais voir quoi ?

- La mo't.

Derek serra plus fort l'enfant contre lui. Stiles avait voulu savoir ce que c'était la mort. Il avait voulu comprendre. Sans doute parce que ce mot avait un sens trop compliqué pour un enfant de deux ans, peut-être parce qu'il voulait voir ce qui avait pu arriver à sa mère. Qu'est ce que c'était la mort ?

Gâteau ne bougerait plus jamais, il resterait là comme un idiot, le ventre hors de l'eau et Stiles aurait beau demander à ce qu'il bouge en pleurant toutes les larmes de son petit corps, cela ne changerait rien du tout. Gâteau était mort.

Et la mort était définitive.

Stiles pleura énormément la mort du poisson. Sans doute parce qu'il lui manquait, mais également aussi parce qu'il avait compris ce que c'était que mourir et que cela devait lui faire mal, très mal. Un enfant si petit n'aurait pas dût voir ça, comprendre ça, savoir qu'on pouvait disparaître à tout jamais. Ce n'était pas juste. Mais Derek pouvait comprendre sa douleur. Gâteau n'était qu'un petit poisson, mais il était mort si facilement. Mourir était tellement simple, pour n'importe qui. Pour toute une meute de loup garou, comme pour une humaine. Cela pouvait arriver n'importe quand à n'importe qui.

Derek consola longuement Stiles, et lui autorisa plus de caprices que d'habitude, si cela pouvait l'aider à se sentir mieux.

Mais quand il lui proposa de prendre un nouveau poisson, Stiles refusa totalement. Alors le bocal resta vide, et Derek fini par le ranger dans un placard.

Stiles se consola au bout de quelques jours, il pensa à autre chose, il avait ses jouets, son doudou, il avait des milliers de distractions et il n'était qu'un bébé de deux ans. Pourtant Derek savait que ce serait toujours là, au fond de lui, qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais tout à fait. Cette trop dure leçon de la vie : la mort.

Fin.

L'autatrice : aucun animal n'a été blessé lors de la rédaction de cette fic, seulement mon petit cœur et celui de Stiles.


	7. Les feux d'artifice

**Titre : **Les feux d'artifice.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Genre : **UA

**Prompt : **Pour son bonheur.

* * *

Pour le bonheur de Stiles, Derek faisait ce qu'il pouvait. Il lui faisait des câlins quand il pleurait la nuit, il avait raccommodé son doudou quand Stiles l'avait déchiré par accident – et cela malgré ses piètres talents en couture. Il lui lisait des histoires, il jouait au louloup avec lui ou à cache-cache, il cédait quelque fois à ses caprices, et réfléchissait à ce qui pourrait faire rire Stiles.

Pour le bonheur de Derek, Stiles faisait aussi des choses pour lui, inconsciemment bien entendu. Mais il arrivait à le faire sourire, à le rendre plus léger. Il lui faisait des dessins, il venait lui faire des bisous, ou lui disait des vérités d'enfant qui font du bien :

- Dedek le plus mieux des louloups.

Ou tout simplement :

- Tiles ado'e Dedek.

Ensemble ils arrivaient à trouver des choses qui les rendaient heureux. Ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre, et c'était plus facile que de vivre seuls. Même dans les moments difficiles.

Le jour des feux d'artifices, Derek avait emmené Stiles. Ils s'étaient tous les deux mêlés à la foule et Derek avait porté l'enfant sur ses épaules. Stiles était mort de rire et criait :

- C'est haut, c'est haut.

Il y avait là pleins de parents et leurs enfants, certains criaient et s'amusaient, d'autres étaient étrangement silencieux, mais Derek savait que beaucoup parmi eux ignoraient la chance qu'ils avaient d'être ensemble. Parce que leur famille était une chose acquise, normale, logique, elle ne pouvait pas disparaître. On n'imaginait jamais qu'elle pouvait disparaître, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

Derek détourna les yeux de tous ces gens heureux d'être ensemble, et tint plus fort Stiles pour qu'il ne tombe pas, se jurant de le protéger, de ne jamais le perdre.

Les feux d'artifice avaient alors démarré et le ciel s'était doucement embrasé, rempli de couleurs, de formes et de bruits. Stiles avait hurlé au début, il avait peur et s'était mit à pleurer se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Derek avait dût le prendre contre lui, le rassurer, lui promettre que tout allait bien. Puis tout en le gardant dans ses bras et essuyant ses larmes, il l'avait tourné pour qu'il puisse voir les feux d'artifices et Stiles le pouce dans la bouche avait fini par profiter du spectacle. La peur s'étant enfuit, il écarquillait les yeux devant ces fleurs de feu. Puis finalement il avait retrouvé son sourire, lâché son pouce et applaudit.

Derek était aussi touché par le spectacle, par le ciel qui se remplissait de couleurs et de beauté, mais surtout par le sourire immense de Stiles, le bonheur du petit à cet instant, son ébahissement et la découverte d'une chose qu'il n'avait peut-être jamais vu ou qu'il avait oublié.

Quand les feux prirent fin, le petit réclama :

- Enco', enco'.

Et comme si on l'avait entendu parmi tout le bruit de la foule, un feu d'artifice retardataire explosa en bon dernier dans le ciel. Stiles rigola et applaudit de toutes ses forces. Derek lui demanda :

- Ca t'a plu ?

- Ouiiiiii !

Derek ébouriffa ses cheveux puis le posa par terre en prenant sa main, ne voulant pas le perdre au milieu de tout ce monde. L'enfant ne fit pas de caprice pour en avoir encore plus, au contraire, il passa tout le chemin à raconter à Derek tout ce qu'il avait vu, même si celui-ci avait vu la même chose.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez eux et qu'ils se couchèrent tous les deux, Derek demanda :

- Ca t'a rendu heureux ?

Et Stiles répondit :

- Oui.

Puis il mit son pouce dans sa bouche et ferma les yeux. Derek avait réussi à faire le bonheur de Stiles, le temps d'une soirée, il lui avait montré quelque chose de beau, d'amusant et il avait pu lui-même s'attendrir pour le bébé. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour Derek.

Parce que pour son bonheur, Derek avait Stiles.

Fin.

L'autatrice : oui ce petit chapitre s'est fait attendre. Je voulais un moment tout mignon et tendre entre ces deux là, et voilà c'est chose faite !


	8. Jackson

**Titre : **Jackson.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Genre : **UA

**Prompt : **Qu'est-ce que tu caches dans ton pantalon?

* * *

Derek avait peur des gens, il avait peur que ceux-ci se mêlent de ce qui ne les regardait pas, qu'ils fouinent dans sa vie, et qu'ils lui prennent Stiles. Si quelqu'un lui prenait Stiles, il était sûr de ne plus contrôler son loup garou et de tuer. De tuer pour le garder. Personne ne lui retirerait le petit. Jamais.

Mais comme il avait peur, il sortait peu, et quand il en avait besoin, il se mêlait à la foule, là où il passerait plus facilement inaperçu. Du moins l'espérait-il.

Inversement, quand il emmenait Stiles au parc, il choisissait toujours des horaires où il était sûr de ne trouver personne, parce que les gosses étaient à l'école, les parents au boulot.

L'enfant avait tous les jeux pour lui tout seul, et il pouvait faire autant de balançoire qu'il le voulait, dix mille tours de toboggan, aller sur les bestioles à ressort, courir dans tous les coins, ou jouer à louloup avec Derek, sans que personne ne les surprenne.

Et puis un jour, alors que Stiles essayait de remonter le toboggan à l'envers sans y arriver, un gosse un peu plus âgé avait débarqué dans le parc. Derek ne voyait pas ses parents et se demanda s'il s'était perdu. Il ne lui posa pas la question pour autant, le fait qu'un gamin arrive indiquait souvent la présence d'adulte pas loin et il souleva Stiles pour le ramener.

- Nooon Tiles veut enco' jouer !

Le bébé se débattit tellement que Derek le reposa sur le sol avant qu'il ne tombe, et aussitôt Stiles fila vers les balançoires. L'autre enfant les regardait, les sourcils froncés, l'air colérique. Derek l'ignora :

- Stiles on rentre.

- Non, cria le bébé.

- Si ! Répondit Derek !

- Nooooon !

Le petit essayait de pousser ses pieds pour faire avancer la balançoire, mais il avait besoin qu'on le pousse pour y arriver et Derek ne voulait pas le pousser.

- Pousse ! Réclama-t-il.

- Non, on rentre.

- Non ! Pousse !

- Stiles, ce n'est pas le moment de faire un caprice.

Mais Stiles n'écoutait pas, il était dans un de ces moments de crises où il allait être un horrible gosse jusqu'à l'épuisement de Derek.

L'autre garçon vint vers eux, et au bout d'un moment s'approcha de Stiles et le poussa de toutes ses forces de la balançoire. Pas pour le faire décoller, mais pour que le bébé tombe, ce qui arriva.

- Pousse-toi de là sale chiard, cette balançoire m'appartient.

Derek fixa le môme avec mépris, et prit Stiles, qui pleurait, contre lui.

- T'es qui toi ? Demanda-t-il au gosse.

- Jackson et ici c'est mon terrain de jeu, barrez-vous.

Ce gamin énervait déjà Derek. Il avait quoi ? Pas plus de six ou sept ans, et avait tellement d'arrogance dans la voix et le maintient que cela donnait envie au loup garou de lui arracher la tête. Stiles qui avait déjà séché ses larmes de crocodile, se secoua pour que Derek le lâche puis il couru vers Jackson et lui donna un coup de pied. Ensuite il s'enfuit, pas fou le gosse, il avait peur des représailles.

Derek se fichait de leur manège, il voulait rentrer. Mais Stiles n'était pas motivé et il avait mit Jackson en colère. Le bébé courrait partout dans le parc pour échapper au gamin qui le menaçait de tous les vilains mots qu'il connaissait.

- Vous allez me rendre dingue vous deux ! S'énerva Derek.

Au bout d'un moment Stiles vint se cacher derrière ses jambes, et Jackson lança des cailloux et du sable sur Derek, se fichant qu'il soit plus fort et plus grand que lui, pour essayer d'atteindre le bébé.

- Arrête ça, s'énerva Derek.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton pauvre type !

Heureusement grâce à Stiles, Derek avait gagné en patience, sinon il aurait sûrement bouffé ce sale gosse tout cru.

Finalement, il attrapa le bébé et le ramena avec lui, ignorant ses cris et ses pleurs disant qu'il voulait jouer encore dans le parc.

Ils revirent tous les deux plusieurs fois Jackson, toujours seul, et chaque fois cela tournait au pugilat. Stiles et Jackson semblaient incapables de s'entendre, plus souvent par la faute du deuxième qui se montrait méchant gratuitement avec le bébé et Derek. Il était arrogant, sûr de lui, et refusait de parler de ses parents.

D'autres petits auraient eut peur de Jackson, seraient restés dans les jupes de leur mère, mais pas Stiles. Le bébé était une tête brûlée, plus on le cherchait et plus il répliquait, s'enfonçait dans les ennuis, se fichant des représailles.

Alors au lieu de fuir Jackson, Stiles le provoquait.

- Jason méchant qui pue !

Hurlait-il en montant en haut du toboggan, attendant que le gosse monte à son tour pour redescendre vite et remonter quand Jackson était en bas, le faisant tourner en bourrique. Derek soupirait, mais trouvait en fait ça plutôt drôle à voir.

Cependant cela pouvait mal se terminer, plus d'une fois Jackson avait fait tomber Stiles ou lui avait donné un coup de poing, il se fichait bien que Stiles soit plus petit et plus faible que lui, il lui faisait payer quand même. Et Derek se fâchait contre Jackson, lui criait dessus, le réprimandait, le menaçait, sans que jamais le garçon ne baisse les yeux.

Derek détestait ce gamin, il n'aimait pas qu'on fasse du mal à Stiles, même si Stiles pouvait être un petit con, il ne supportait pas le voir souffrir. Il hésitait à retourner au parc, mais ce n'était pas juste pour le bébé, déjà qu'ils ne sortaient pas beaucoup, il ne pouvait pas enfermer Stiles tout le temps. Du coup il continua d'aller au parc, essaya de changer d'horaire, mais ils croisèrent quand même Jackson quelque fois. Si bien que Stiles réfléchissait du haut de ses deux ans à des stratégies pour s'en débarrasser et Derek devait veiller.

- Stiles, qu'est ce que tu caches dans ton pantalon ?

Avait-il demandé en voyant que les poches du petit étaient gonflées.

- Yien !

- Montre-moi !

- Non.

Derek avait dût fouiller et avait trouvé pleins de cailloux, qu'il était sûrement prêt à lancer à la tête de Jackson. Et Jackson le méritait sûrement, mais Derek ne voulait pas avoir d'ennuis, il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à ce satané môme et que cela éveille l'intérêt des adultes.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça Stiles.

L'enfant avait soupiré mais obéit, et heureusement ce jour là, Jackson n'était pas venu.

- Tiles déteste Jason, s'était plaint le bébé un soir.

- Je sais bébé, mais tu veux toujours aller au parc non ?

- Oui !

- Alors il va falloir faire avec.

Stiles avait croisé les bras.

- Mais Tiles déteste Jason. Tiles veut des copains.

La phrase avait touché Derek, l'avait fait réfléchir, l'avait obligé à faire des concessions.

Derek avait peur des gens mais Stiles avait besoin de rencontrer des autres enfants, d'avoir des copains. Des vrais copains. Pas un enfant qui allait le rendre misérable, l'embêter, l'obliger à monter des plans pour se défendre et s'enfuir. Alors Derek, malgré sa trouille, emmena Stiles au parc quand tous les autres enfants étaient là. Se faisant passer aux yeux de tous les adultes présents pour un simple grand frère consciencieux, essayant de se faire petit et transparent pour qu'on ne le remarque pas trop – même si Stiles lui se faisait immédiatement remarquer.

Espérant que personne ne se mettent à fouiner dans leur vie, espérant que personne ne découvrent qu'ils vivaient seuls tous les deux, mineurs et abandonnés. Veillant sur Stiles, et prêt à mordre si quelqu'un essayait de lui prendre…

Fin.

L'autatrice : et voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'en poste pas souvent mais j'espère qu'ils continuent de vous plaire.


	9. Orage

**Titre : **Orage.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Genre : **UA

* * *

Derek baladait Stiles dans sa poussette. L'enfant chantait des comptines qu'il connaissait, rebut de sa vie d'avant, il le faisait souvent et Derek les avait cherché sur internet pour pouvoir lui chanter de temps à autre – même s'il détestait chanter, il le faisait pour Stiles.

Tout allait bien, c'était une belle journée et Derek se sentait plus léger que d'habitude, pour une fois il ne pensait pas trop à sa famille – qui était toujours présente dans sa tête et son cœur – et Stiles était de très bonne humeur. Ils étaient dans la forêt et Stiles vit un écureuil et cria :

- Ecupleu !

- Non Stiles, écureuil !

- Ecupleu !

- Non écu rrrr euil !

- Ecuuuu pleu !

Derek eut un petit rire. Oui, tout allait bien. Très bien.

Et puis les nuages arrivèrent, de gros nuages noirs, des nuages moches qui annonçait la fin de la belle journée. Derek fit demi-tour, pour les ramener chez eux. Pour les mettre en sécurité avant que la pluie et l'orage ne leur tombent dessus.

Le trajet de retour lui paraissait interminable, comme s'il se rallongeait au fur à mesure qu'il marchait, et puis la forêt lui paraissait plus sombre, plus froide, il ne la reconnaissait pas, un loup garou pouvait-il vraiment se perdre ? Derek commençait à se sentir mal et accéléra le pas, il fallait rentrer, rentrer chez eux et se mettre à l'abri, protéger Stiles. C'était sans compter sur Stiles, _ce petit merdeux,_ qui choisit ce moment pour gigoter et se détacher.

- Tiles veut jouer !

- Non Stiles c'est pas le moment faut rentrer.

Mais déjà il ne l'écoutait pas et courait :

- Tiles veut jouer casse casse.

- Stiles, revient ici.

Seulement Stiles était déjà loin, il courait vite ce sale gosse et Derek dût courir derrière lui, il ne voulait pas que le bébé disparaisse dans la forêt, tombe face à une mauvaise bête. Mais Stiles s'éloignait de plus en plus et Derek n'arrivait pas à le rattraper. Bordel depuis quand courait-il si vite ? Derek sentait une boule dans son ventre, une panique qui grimpait en lui et faisait des nœuds avec ses tripes.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose se passait mal, et s'il perdait Stiles ? Et s'il le perdait pour toujours ? Il accéléra l'allure et cria plus fort :

- Stiles, Stiiiiiiles

Mais l'enfant ne répondit pas, sans doute décidé à jouer à casse… Cache-cache comme il le voulait. Pire encore, Derek ne sentait pas son odeur, il ne sentait rien. A force de courir il arriva devant leur chez eux, leur maison à tous les deux. Et Stiles était devant la porte et rigolait. Tout allait bien, Derek pouvait se détendre, Stiles était là, il ne l'avait pas perdu. Derek lui fit un signe et Stiles entra dans la maison, Derek s'avança pour le rejoindre. Il faisait de plus en plus noir et la pluie ne tarderait pas, était-il en train de penser pile au moment où la maison prit feu.

Derek fut tellement choqué de voir à quel point le feu avait vite démarré, de voir surtout qu'il y avait du feu, qu'il s'arrêta au moins dix secondes. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer, pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait le feu ? Et Stiles qui était à l'intérieur, il devait le sauver. Il avait déjà perdu toute sa famille dans un feu, il ne pouvait pas perdre Stiles. Il couru de toutes ses forces. Et la porte de la maison lui paraissait si loin, si loin, pourquoi était-elle si loin, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à l'atteindre, pourquoi le feu allait-il si vite ?

- STIIIIIILES, hurla-t-il.

S'il ne le sauvait pas, il en mourrait. Il se transforma en loup garou pour décupler ses pouvoir, couru tellement vite qu'il fini par atteindre la porte. Le bébé hurlait à l'intérieur, c'était bien qu'il hurle, ça prouvait qu'il était encore en vie.

Derek se ficha du feu qui pouvait le brûler et le tuer, il défonça la porte et entra dans la maison en flamme. Il chercha Stiles des yeux alors que des poutres s'écroulaient, il cria :

- Stiles !

- Dedek !

Stiles était dans un coin, tout au fond, assit par terre, entouré par le feu. Il criait, pleurait et toussait beaucoup. En voyant Derek il se releva pour venir vers lui :

- Non ne bouge pas, j'arrive.

Stiles resta immobile et Derek s'approcha en faisant attention. Il enleva son tee-shirt pour le mettre sur son nez et continua d'avancer. Il y était presque, tout près, il pouvait le faire, prendre Stiles sous son bras et courir à l'extérieur de cet enfer. Il allait y arriver. Plus que deux mètres, plus qu'un mètre, plus que quelques centimètres. Derek tendit les mains pour attraper Stiles, pile au moment où le toit s'écroula sur le bébé.

Derek eut une seconde de choc avant de se mettre à crier, de mettre ses mains dans les flammes et de soulever le bois et les tuiles, en vain. En vain.

Derek sentit son cœur s'arrêter, il tomba à genoux alors que le désespoir s'insinuait en lui comme la fumée, l'intoxiquait, sa vie était brisée, une deuxième fois. Un hurlement de loup monta dans sa gorge et sortit par sa bouche. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il perde toutes les personnes qu'il aimait ? Pourquoi était-il incapable de protéger et de sauver ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille ? Pourquoi est ce que le feu lui prenait tout ?

La douleur était tellement horrible qu'elle allait le tuer, et tant mieux, il ne voulait plus vivre. Il hurla jusqu'à ce que deux petits bras passent autour de son cou et lui fasse ouvrir les yeux.

- Dedek ?

Derek était allongé dans le grand lit, aucun feu à l'horizon, rien que la nuit et le silence. Stiles lui faisait un câlin et plus important encore il allait bien, il était vivant. Derek le serra fort contre lui rassuré. L'angoisse de son cauchemar était toujours là, il avait encore l'impression de sentir le feu sur lui, la fumée dans ses narines, la douleur d'avoir perdu le bébé, mais peu à peu il réussit à se calmer, à reprendre pied.

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Un _putain_ de cauchemar.

Ce ne serait pas le dernier. Derek le savait. Il serait hanté toute sa vie par le feu, il aurait toujours peur. De perdre Stiles principalement, de le voir lui échapper. Mais il ne laisserait pas ça arriver, il l'en empêcherait. Dans son cauchemar, tout était compliqué, le chemin devenait plus long, plus noir, mais dans la vraie vie Derek courrait de toutes ses forces et sauverait Stiles.

Dans la vraie vie il n'y aurait pas un deuxième feu.

- Cauchema ? Demanda Stiles.

- Oui. Répondit Derek.

Stiles alluma la lumière, caressa les cheveux de Derek et embrassa son front :

- Un bisou et pfffiouuuuu les cauchema ! Pfffiouuuuu ! Fit Stiles en chassant les cauchemars avec ses mains.

Sans doute quelque chose que le bébé avait appris chez lui, avec ses parents, mais ce fut un petit rien qui aida Derek à se sentir mieux. Stiles prit son doudou et lui donna :

- Tiens, pou' Dedek ! Comme ça pu peu' !

Derek sourit, laissa la lumière allumée, se rallongea. Stiles et le doudou contre lui. Il le protégerait, le sauverait.

Exactement comme Stiles le protégeait et le sauvait lui, tous les jours.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un petit chapitre un peu plus horrible que les autres, mais qui se termine bien heureusement.


End file.
